Dear Life
by Lunar Dragon 209
Summary: Two-Shot (complete) OK little letter Anzu wrote to the man she loved, loves, depending if iit should b continue it...any ways kinda scary and sad, but Should be read. It gives a slightly diffrent insight in things.
1. Dear

Dear life, old friends, and pained loves;  
  
I Cry inside  
  
Tears of the eternal pain  
  
Oh how do you love the pain you see?  
  
When you make me wither beneath you  
  
When the soft touch makes its way towards me  
  
When you know that you could break me  
  
I wouldn't fight you even if I could  
  
You love it don't you  
  
The pain in knowing that you made me betray my friends  
  
I've betrayed myself in order to feel loved  
  
But this isn't love  
  
This is obsession  
  
Tell me why I didn't leave when I could  
  
Please don't use me anymore...  
  
Guess I was right...you don't love me  
  
You used me  
  
Even abused me  
  
I can't find what it is that draws me towards you  
  
You are evil and cruel  
  
Is that what I want?  
  
Do I want pain in my life?  
  
Do you want me to feel real pain?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
I stopped caring a long time ago  
  
You laughed at me and my caring ways  
  
You said I would die from them  
  
Again you were right  
  
I am dead  
  
Dead I will always be  
  
I can't come back to life because no one would save me  
  
Aren't I pathetic, I still need to be saved?  
  
Wouldn't I have learned my lesson by now?  
  
I guess not  
  
I was stupid to trust you, wasn't I?  
  
I wish I could run back to my friends again  
  
Beg for them to protect me  
  
Do you think they would?  
  
I don't  
  
I saw the look in there eyes when they found out about us  
  
Ha  
  
Us, there was no us, there was you and me in the dark  
  
I was naive and you took advantage of that  
  
If we were to do it all again I don't think I would make the same mistake  
  
Yes I admit it you were a mistake  
  
We were a mistake  
  
I was mistaken  
  
Life has no meaning to me now  
  
I bet you'll laugh at this when you read it  
  
I bet you won't even bother to let my old friends know  
  
Then again you might, just to see them get angry  
  
Even if they aren't my friends anymore they'll still care  
  
Not like you though, you'll laugh  
  
I almost feel sorry that you don't cry  
  
You didn't cry when your sister died  
  
You didn't cry when you brother died  
  
You won't cry when you see me dead  
  
Yes this is a good bye letter  
  
Haven't you figured that out by now?  
  
I told you I was dead  
  
My empty shell of a body will forever be asleep  
  
I plan to go with the fishes  
  
Do you remember the first time you used me?  
  
At the docks  
  
I felt so lost there  
  
Worried about everyone but myself  
  
This is a huge change  
  
I have no one else to care for  
  
Well... I don't think that's true  
  
Even through all the pain you put me through  
  
I still love you  
  
I bet you weren't expecting that  
  
I bet you're laughing now more then ever  
  
That's alright you may taunt the dead  
  
I am no longer there to receive the pain  
  
This letter will stop with a good bye kiss to you... Malik  
  
_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C  
  
Kind of depressing I think, but I liked. I hope you review and if you thought this was depressing then try reading one of my happier stories!! I've got some!!! Any way I had the inspiration to write this when I was practicing my poetry. Yes I am a poet, not a very good one but I'm getting better.  
  
Anyways thanks for reading!!!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209 


	2. Life

A young woman walked past a crowd of laughing children. Stopping to look at there sweet fun. A small smile graced her lips. Her pace was picked up once again, heading towards the docks.  
  
Her face went back to being stone cold. Any who saw her didn't need to look twice; they could tell that someone terribly wronged her. Some gave a sorrowful sigh and others looked down in pity.  
  
The young woman took no notice to any of them, her gaze was fixated on a group inside an arcade, all her old friends. The limbs beneath her started to shake and her breaths were ragged.  
  
Thoughts ran wild, what if she went back to them? Would they take her back? Was there friendship that strong? Should she take her chance?  
  
Her head hung low, they wouldn't, they hated her. Tears started to well in her eyes and she was about to start sprinting for the docks, but a voice held her in place. Her best friend saw her, Yugi.  
  
His sweet voice filled her ears. She smiled once again. He at least still cared.  
  
"Anzu, how have you been?"  
  
She didn't want to respond, she couldn't. No, she's never been the one to lie. So she couldn't respond. Not to mention she probably didn't have her voice from all the crying she did while deciding her fate. Another voice can into the picture, but not as caring. Any smile that she had disappeared completely, and would probealy never come back.  
  
"What? Now dat you're with the all powerful Malik you can't even respond to Yugi! You really have turned into a bitch you know dat Anzu."  
  
'Guess Jounouchi never really liked me anyway. Only Yugi and Honda were his friends.' Her mind screamed for her to spill her heart out, tell them everything, make them take her back. Her heart on the other hand was cracking every second, being alive was just making it worse.  
  
Her heels turned intending on heading to the docks once again. Another voice stopped her. 'See, I am a good friends, I've just made some wrong choices in life. At least I'm willing to hear you out, all of you.'  
  
"Why are you running away Anzu? Are you scared the Malik would get mad if you talked to us?"  
  
'No Yami, I'm not scared of Malik. I'm scared of you and the rest of you, but you'll never know.'  
  
"Anzu, answer me or I'll make you!"  
  
'Yami please don't care for me, I don't want you to. I don't deserve it.'  
  
Silence seemed to flow through the old friends mind even thought it was far beyond that. Everyone was studying the traitor. She didn't seem herself.  
  
The group of four got up to talk face to face with her. She didn't seem to notice, she just stood there blending with the crowd. Her head was still hung low making it impossible to see her face beyond the thick chestnut hair.  
  
A hand made it way to her shoulder. She stiffened and wanted to run, but her path was blocked. She wanted to cry, they did care, even if it was a little.  
  
"Sorry Anzu, I didn't mean to say that. I just am still a little sour about you going with dat maniac over us."  
  
She wanted to lung into his arms and beg for forgiveness, he apologized so couldn't she? No what she did was worse than name calling.  
  
She kept her chin tightly to her chest not daring to look up for them to see the tears that had welled up in her eyes. They were treating to fall over any second. She couldn't have that.  
  
A hand made it's way to her chin and her eyes widened.  
  
"Anzu, please look me in the eye, I want to know if your alright."  
  
She swallowed and looked him in the eye. Everyone around took a deep take of breath. The girl in front of them was not the one they used to know.  
  
Her eyes had no shine, no soul in them. There were dark purple marks around her eyes, telling a sad story that was evident. Nothing about her was the same.  
  
The small boy known as Yugi was at the brink of tears just seeing her. Jou and Honda didn't seem as close to tears as Yugi, but they were ghostly white. They could almost rival my own dead skin.  
  
Yami, though, wasn't affected at all. He had the cool collected aura floating about him. He looked her traight in the eye. She opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came.  
  
Silence over took the group and Anzu finally had the courage to say something.  
  
"I will be."  
  
The group blinked before Yugi asked the question.  
  
"What will be, Anzu?"  
  
"I will be better very soon, Yugi, But now I have to get going, hope to see you guys later."  
  
That last sentence sent shivers down her back as she move between Honda and Yami. She flashed a false smile and walked in a steady pace.  
  
She was once again following the path that would lead her to the docks. The very one she first got a taste of him. She gave a sigh, they weren't following. She knew it, they didn't care.  
  
Once she knew they couldn't see her she started running. The tears that were caught in her eyes were flowing and her heart was contempt at the thought that it no longer had to hurt.  
  
The ocean was in clear sight. Her pace was slowed to a crawl and her brain went back to thinking. Many questions went through her head as she thought of all the happy moments.  
  
Lost in the never ending thoughts of her brain she didn't notice that her feet carried her to the exact spot that she was seeking. A salty breeze blow past her face and pulled her back to reality.  
  
No one was there, here, or anywhere. She was alone, and she would die that way.  
  
But did she want to die? Did she really need Malik or friends to survive?  
  
So now she had two choices, two roads. Forward was the ocean depths and peace, behind her was pain suffering and possible death. She thought about it for god knows how long before she came up with a decision.  
  
The fragile crystal eyes looked death in the eyes and decided that she was stronger then that. So she turned to the heel and went on for her new life.  
  
A tiny laugh filled her throat. Guess she wasn't dead inside after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok it was a two shot. So kill me. I am at my grandma's house and apparently she has a computer with internet!! So I thought I should write something and post it!! Well hope you like this because I actually did. And now heres thanks to the six people who reviewed!  
  
Guardian of the light- Thanks and hope that you liked the up-date. At first I was going to make a letter of what Malik thought, but then this came sooooooo, you know the rest. (That means there's no more)  
  
Sweet cherry kisses- First you seem to happy for a sad story!! But that doesn't bother me one bit. Sorry this will be the last up-date and so ends my two shot story. And it was Malik the regular one, not his yami. So now you un-compuzzled!! ^.^  
  
Malik Fan 03- Go you for roaring at Malik!! He shouldn't have done anything to Anzu!!! But it's ok now, I guess. This is the last chapter. I was going to put what Malik thought, but then like I said this came to me. Sorry if you're disappointed! Daisycutters- I'm not sure if liking depressing stuff is good, but I'm like you and enjoy it. So heres the up-date and the last one! Sorry if you don't like!  
  
Nightwish-sama- Thank you I am brilliant, and thick headed, and also has an ego problem...BUT that's beyond the point! Yes this is the second art, no more though. I was going to make it a four chapter thing. You know with a letter that Malik and reactions. But I'm not sure I can do it.  
  
Rabidmoose- Ok I'm scared, you didn't flame me!! You almost complemented me!! Scary... But I think I put Anzu back into character because she is the strong and wouldn't do anything as stupid as kill herself. So thanks for the review!  
  
Now this is the end of this two-shot fic. Innless anyone wants me to do a letter from Malik and him going to stop Anzu from killing herself of or him laughing at her. Which ever. Bye and hope you aren't disappointed!! 


End file.
